


I Just Wanted To

by Schroder



Category: ROBOT x LASERBEAM (Manga)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Woah hair, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroder/pseuds/Schroder
Summary: It's not like Rion didn't believe him, he just needed an excuse.





	I Just Wanted To

**Author's Note:**

> Robato stared at Rion from the other side of the couch.

 

Rion slowly moved his head in Robato’s direction, giving him a confused look. “Dude, why are you staring at me? It’s really creepy, especially with eyes like yours.”

 

Robato sighed and moved into a more comfortable position. “I was just wondering why you dyed your hair.” He wouldn’t ever say it out loud, but he actually really liked Rion’s hair, natural colored or not. He had run his hands through it before, and it was soft, softer than any hair he’d ever touched before. It’s not like he’s touched a lot of hair though.

 

Rion huffed. “Are you saying it doesn’t suit me? It took a lot of work to dye it, and it took fucking forever to get the dye off of my hands.” Rion remembered when he had first dyed his hair. He had asked his mom for help, and in the end, her so-called help was more detrimental than beneficial.

 

“I didn’t say anything that implied I disliked your hair color.”

 

Rion gave the orange haired boy an amused look. “Then are you saying you don’t dye your hair?”

 

Robato looked over at Rion with the same dead eyes. “We already went over this Senpai. My mother is from Scotland. This is my natural hair color.” Robato’s hair was the subject of a lot of bullying from his peers, but being the oblivious person, that he was, he hadn’t noticed until Tomoya bothered to point it out to him.

 

Rion reached over to Robato’s side of the couch and started to play with his hair. He pulled it and attempted to braid it, a skill he did not have. He halfheartedly tried to style it into a mohawk, albeit lacking hairspray, or years of hairdresser experience. Eventually he gave up and placed himself on Robato’s lap. He looked upwards into the orange haired boys’ eyes, trying to find any trace of emotion. There was none.

 

“Why exactly did you play with my hair? If you were trying to find any evidence of hair dye, you wouldn’t have found any.” By now, Robato was used to his senpai randomly attaching himself to the other. He placed his hand on Rion’s head, stroking his hair gently. “Or is there some other reason?”

 

_I just wanted to touch you._

“I just didn’t believe you when you said you didn’t dye your hair.” Rion stuck his tongue out at the boy looking down at him.

 

“I don’t believe you either senpai. You already know I don’t dye my hair.”

 

Rion averted his eyes, a blush adorning his face. Like he was really going to say anything like _that._ Robato may not have any emotions (he might, no one really knew), but he could certainly say anything with a straight face. That only made it worse. Rion just turned his head away and focused on the peeling paint on the walls.

 

“It’s okay senpai. You don’t have to say anything. I already know.”

**Author's Note:**

> get it cause he has dead fish eyes


End file.
